Kinky
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Mature Duncan/Courtney three-shot. Smut, lemons, dirty talk, prostitution, abuse, non-con themes, language, OOC
1. Who is this guy?

**kinky.**

by Cereal-Killa

* * *

_That girl is pretty kinky_

_The girl's a super freak_

_I really love to taste her_

_Every time we meet_

_She's all right, she's all right_

_That girl's all right with me, yeah_

_She's a super freak, super freak_

_She's super-freaky_

_-Rick James_

* * *

**Length**: 3 chapters!

**Published**: July 3rd, 2013

**Warnings**: Adults themes, abuse, dirty talk, foul language, graphic lemon in 2nd and 3rd chapter, OOCness, prostitution, some non-con themes

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE: **This story isn't a progression of love- it's of lust and vulgar attraction. Throughout the three chapters, it's just the beginning of a relationship that starts rocky as hell. Once the three chapters are all out, DO NOT SEND ME A PM ABOUT HOW I DIDN'T WRITE ENOUGH, or I will send you some horribly non-tasteful hate mail back. As the title suggests, the story focuses primarily on sex and also the demons and dirty secrets we hold inside of ourselves. If you are looking for fluff, lovey-dovey feelings, or the like, I suggest you just turn back now. Other than that... enjoy!

Oh, also. _For my readers who continue to pester me about updating Graveyard Shift_, I suggest you stop. It's getting more than a little annoying and the fact that I receive messages about it every day is bringing me to a point where I'm about to just delete the story all together. I'm writing it at my own pace and it even says before you start reading it that it's a 'side-project'. So please stop harassing me about that; frankly it simply makes me take even longer to write the more you complain due to stress.

* * *

**Onwards...**

* * *

"Where the hell is the pink thong?" Lindsay whined, causing Gwen to offer her some rude retort back. Courtney sighed, shaking her head and ruffling her hair, taking the knee high fishnets on her legs and trying to situate them correctly.

"_Come on out, everyone's favorite good girl gone bad, Kinky!" _She scowled but let out a nervous shiver. She always got this way before a show. Bridgette wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a large grin before shoving her toward the curtain.

Courtney sucked in a breath, walking through the fabric and setting a feral grin on her face. The crowd erupted with applause and she couldn't help but blush a bit.

If they only knew how old she was.

Even though Courtney was only seventeen (and sixteen when she started), Bridgette had offered her a job at the local strip club, _Thong Turn_ (basically a play on words gone horribly wrong). They were looking for more entertainers, and Bridgette was the co-manager, so she had known that she could cover up for Courtney's age. Courtney's eyes had gone a bit wide when she told her the job description, but after a little bit of arguing, Courtney had accepted the job offer.

To tell the truth, she had been really excited about the whole situation. She knew it was bit degrading, but it wasn't like anyone would know it was her, what with all the make-up and everything. She also really needed the money to save up for college and wasn't expecting for this to be more than a short fling with the job. But things had taken a harsh turn a month earlier when her mother had fallen ill. Although they didn't live together anymore, Courtney's mother was the only family she had, and she had even offered to come and start living with her again just to make sure she was doing okay, but her mother's pride had gotten in the way of that idea and stopped it completely in its tracks. "I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Her mother's rough cough and redden eyes did nothing to help convince Courtney however, and she had been sent into a world of resentment when she had received a call from the hospital a week later informing her that her mother was in the hospital and in dire need of surgery.

Her mother obviously didn't have enough money to support that, even with her good paying job, and Courtney was beside herself with grief. She knew what she needed, and that was more cash, and fast. She had started dedicating herself to school and her job full time. She was glad that she only had a few more weeks before she graduated from high school and then had summer break before college started. She had actually gotten into a good university near her and Bridgette's apartment.

She actually helped pay for rent now that she and Bridgette had moved out of the beach house and instead to their own apartment. It wasn't a huge amount of money, and it was actually a pretty nice place considering how much they paid for it. She had a full ride scholarship and was glad to say that she wouldn't have to worry about school expenses anymore. The only thing that was really going bad in life had to be the fact that her mother was bedridden in the hospital, dying as they spoke. Courtney swore on her life that she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her mother on her watch.

It wasn't like the job bothered her or anything, really- it wasn't as if she couldn't dance.

Courtney was actually effortless when it came to dancing and 'making love to the pole' as her boss put it. She had gotten the job easily, what with a recommendation from Bridgette and the dancing skills of a grade-A hooker. The only thing that upset her was how secretive she had to be about it. If her school found out, she was dead for sure, which was why she was so glad school was about to end. No more worrying about people finding her out… but then again, that wasn't her only problem. Strange men always tried to follow her home, but she could usually get them away once she told them her true age. Some of them didn't care, however, and they were much more complicated subjects, but she had become pretty good at shaking people off.

Shrugging those thoughts out of her mind, Courtney stepped fully out onto the catwalk, her make-up covered eyes heavy lidded and lips pursed in a pouty manner, grabbing the pole and lifting a fishnet clad leg around it. Her attire was made up of nothing more than a low cut sleeveless deep purple top that showed her entire stomach, a small purple thong with pink swirls on front, and tall black stiletto's that she had finally gotten used to walking in after being in this business for almost a year. They were a bit wobbly but other than that, she had pretty much perfected the art. The upbeat pop music swelled around her as she arched her back and slid down effortlessly.

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stocking's ripped all up the sides_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied _

_So let's go-o-o _

_(Let's go!)_

Courtney smiled slightly as she heard the catcalls and wolf whistles from the crowd. The guys in here were all fans of somebody, and she felt actually a bit flattered when she discovered she had a small fan club out there at the bar. While it was made up of much older men, it was still flattering, if not a bit creepy. She didn't really enjoy the title that came with her job, but to say that she didn't enjoy her work would be a lie. Courtney absolutely loved to dance, she always had, and for once, she didn't feel like the nerdy girl at school. Here, at the club, she was sexy.

She went through the whole dance and finally blew a kiss to the crowd as the song started coming to an end and the lights began to dim around her. She bent down a bit for a few of the bills, stuffing them into her thong when she heard a voice beside her ear.

"How much ya charge?"

She felt a visible shiver rip through her as the deep baritone shook her insides. The voice oozed sex appeal, but Courtney had learned from experience that the voice really gave no justice to the looks. "I don't roll that way, ogre." She spoke through clenched teeth. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened to her. Courtney grabbed the rest of her bills and was glad that it was too dark for people to see her, since she was sure she didn't look the least bit attractive stomping around all madly like that.

The only people in the club that you could manage to get for a good one night stand were Katie and Lindsay, and then again, Lindsay never remembered the person's name the next morning, so she obviously hadn't gone willingly, or at least not completely sober. Courtney hated how rude some of the men here could be, some were funny and while it wasn't all that great that they were in a strip club in the first place, some were charming and not at all pushy or suggestive. Those were the guys that Courtney really considered, but the fact of the matter was that most of those men were already taken and they only came for the bar or to escape from their wives.

"_Thong Turn's_ _one and only Kinky! Up next in a few minutes is our original Goth, Dusk Kitten_!" Courtney sighed in expiration as she stepped behind the curtain and pulled the money out of the back of her thong.

"How much did you get?" Katie, a darker skinned girl who went by the stage name 'Bambi' stumbled up to Courtney, looking at the huge wad of cash she held. "Bet I can get more."

Courtney smiled at her but waved her off. "Thanks, but no thanks." Courtney really didn't feel like betting anything with Katie, seeing how she had just been kicked out of some guy's house. Katie was one of those girls who had a terrible taste in men, somehow finding herself with the most abusive and demanding people. She was a really easy target and submitted to almost anything, so Bridgette was often found giving her guy advice and talking her out of a relationship. She was one of the more dramatic girls at the club, but Courtney didn't mind. Though Katie was a bit annoying at times, she actually seemed to have a brain somewhere deep down in there and always knew how to make Courtney laugh.

"I bet I can!" A squeaky voice squealed from behind Courtney, only to be followed by a swift mutter telling the girl to shut up. _Speaking of no brain_, Courtney thought, turning to Lindsay and scowling. There was something she didn't like about Lindsay. It probably had something to do with the fact that Lindsay was always stealing her customers, but who knew? Lindsay was just too nice, too sweet, too innocent, too MUCH FREAKING BOOBS. Courtney was also much tinier than Lindsay, who was tall like a super model. Considering the fact that Courtney was much smarter than Lindsay, she really didn't think it was fair. How could someone as dumb as Lindsay have the best curves in the world?

Courtney rolled her eyes, trying to shove the look of anger off her face. "Don't make any bets with Katie, she's in debt as it is." Ignoring the pout from Katie, Courtney turned to Gwen, who was currently picking at her nails as she stood next to Lindsay. "Can I get a ride home tonight?"

The pale girl made a face, then looked up. "I'm pretty sure they just called me to go on… and anyways, I promised to stay late with Blondie tonight." Lindsay started to say something, but by that time Gwen had already grabbed her lips between her thumb and index finger and given her a glare that sent the blonde into silence. Shooting Courtney with an apologetic look, she shrugged. "Sorry. Maybe next time?"

Like she had said, Lindsay was always stealing her stuff. Trying to shove the thought away from her mind, Courtney chewed the inside of her lip in thought. "Yeah, sounds good." Looked like she was going to have to walk home again tonight, but it wasn't like she couldn't use it. She had wanted to lose a few pounds ever since that comment Lindsay had made about her butt the other day… what? It wasn't like she listened to Lindsay… okay, she did listen to Lindsay, but only because it frustrated her that the blonde thought she had the right to give her health advice. Courtney was pretty sure that shoving your head into the toilet and coughing up your insides wasn't a part of practical living. Of course, she didn't know if Lindsay really did that, but she once heard someone gagging in the bathroom and she had the right to suspect. No one was that skinny without having a few dirty little secrets.

Pushing aside her angering thoughts, Courtney changed quickly into a loose orange tee shirt, old, raggedy skinny jeans and a gray hoodie before she decided to leave before it got too late (it was already one in the morning, and thankfully tomorrow was Saturday, so no school). Before she could exit the door, Bridgette stepped in front of her, offering her a quick hug. "Good job out there tonight. I'm staying here for a few more hours with L-"

"With Lindsay, I know, I know, you and everyone else in this goddamned town!" Courtney spoke under her breath, voice heavy with sarcasm, causing Bridgette to giggle. Courtney smiled. "You owe me."

"I know." Bridgette spoke quietly. "Be careful, okay? There are creepy guys out there."

Courtney snorted. "As if I didn't know that." She laughed a bit but Bridgette's face stayed serious. "Okay, gosh, I know! I'm the most responsible person you know, right?"

Bridgette nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, you're right. But you know… just watch out." Courtney rolled her eyes and stepped by Bridgette, giving her a wave over her shoulder as she opened the back door and exited with her duffle bag in hand. She knew that Bridgette didn't mean any harm, but it wasn't like she needed someone worrying about her. In two weeks, she would be done with high school. A college student. It sounded so perfect in Courtney's mind that she couldn't help but let out a small smile as the door slammed behind her.

The apartment she shared with Bridgette wasn't that far away from the club, so she started by turning to the corner of the alley where she had exited. She almost lost her breath when she turned the corner to find a large dark skinned man standing there, looking intimidating. And this guy was huge. He looked like her could eat her, or possibly use her as a tooth pick. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't all that loud, but that didn't make him any less intimidating. "Excuse me, miss, but will you please come with me?" She saw a large, black limo behind the man and felt confusion bubble up inside of her.

Courtney felt her eyebrows try to make contact with her hair line as she let out a dark grimace. "What do you want with me?" She asked, trying to step away and resisting the urge to squeal when the huge man grabbed her arm.

"The boss wants you." She felt her nose scrunch up in annoyance. 'The boss'? What the fuck was this- some kind of gang? She really didn't like this guy's vibe, but the grip the man had on her arm was making the choice of moving absolutely impossible. "I am not going to hurt you, the boss just wants to speak with you."

"Who the hell is 'the boss', you asshole? Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to get someone's attention but quieting harshly when the man pulled out a gun.

"You're cooperation is needed. Just do what the boss wants and you don't have to worry about us hurting that pretty little face of yours." She wanted to kick this guy in the nut sack but the loaded barrel in front of her had her sighing in defeat. The guy had said that he wouldn't hurt her, so what the fuck was up with the gun…? Whatever, it was better not to question it. When he started to pull her toward the limo, Courtney automatically stopped in her tracks, and the man just grunted, gripping her even rougher than before. "You have to get in the car, ma'am, the boss is at his place." Feeling the fear constrict inside her chest Courtney just shrugged him off and stepped into the open door of the limo, sighing slightly. How to get out of this, how to get out…? She decided that she should text Bridgette, but before she could that, the man was already stepping into the driver's side of the limo and stomping on the gas. Courtney was a few rows behind him, so she thought that maybe she could dig in her duffle bag and get her old cell phone out of the back pocket if she was quiet. She reached in, but it made a ruffling noise, so she stiffened, waiting for the man to hear her and shoot her face off. But instead of doing that, he just kept his eyes on the road, not paying her any attention. Smirking, Courtney reached in deeper, almost jumping for joy when she felt the cool cover of her blackberry. Before she could even manage to lift it, however, the car came to a complete stop, and the man was exiting the car and opening her door again, grabbing her arm with that strong grip.

She sighed and trembled in fear a bit when the huge man pulled her into a large, expensive looking, near skyscraper building. They were in a lovely, expensive part of town, highly populated, many people walking the streets, and yet Courtney couldn't make a peep thanks to the gun pressed into her back, hidden behind the man's coat. They rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, Courtney's heart a painful staccato the entire time. They were gonna kill her. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…" She whispered under her breath.

Once they got to the designated floor, she was pulled to a door, which the large man slid open without having to unlock it. "Got her, boss."

Courtney looked around the large condo. There was a huge floor to ceiling window that stretched across one wall, and the room she was looking at now was bigger than her and Bridgette's apartment and then some. She could see many rooms, including a kitchen, leading off from it. A huge flat screen plasma TV hung on the east wall. There was a computer in the corner of the room and a million papers scattered in a random corner, also littering the coffee table. Beside the large coffee table was a huge, spread out red felt couch that she predicted could seat more than about fifteen people. She had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. This place was nice. But then she saw a head of messy black hair leaning against the overly large couch. "Good. Ya can leave, Devon."

The large man let go of his grip on Courtney, pushing her into the room before turning around and shutting the door. Courtney was about to follow right after him before she heard the audible click of a lock. She then noticed the door didn't have a handle. _Oh, what the hell what she dealing with? _This guy had automatic sliding doors _with no fucking door knobs_! Dammit, she was in deep shit, wasn't she?

But she had recognized that voice from somewhere. She just couldn't place it…

Sighing, Courtney turned to the man who was sitting on the couch, feeling her anger grow as he made no inclination of getting up anytime soon. "Well, would you mind telling me why I'm here?" She was so mad at Gwen for not giving her a ride, and even more mad at stupid ass Lindsay for getting her into this shit. Why her? _Why me? _

The man let out a grunt and stood up, scratching his head and turning to face her, causing her to gulp. No, not because of the gun hooked in his holster, no, not due to the sheer way he towered over her… but because the guy was a fucking walking wet dream. He had messy black hair, slightly tanned skin, and bright teal eyes that were narrowed in a cat like manner. His loose, baggy dress pants and a soft blue dress shirt only accented his good looks and made it even harder not to drool over the guy. He smirked at her expression and said one simple sentence. "I'll ask again, babe, how much ya charge?"

Courtney felt her neck snap in attention as she then realized where she recognized the deep sexy baritone from; "_How much ya charge?" _It was the man from earlier that night, the one she believed to only have a good voice. Well, obviously she had doubted things far too much. Voice was a very good indicator of looks…

But then she realized what he said. "What?" She stuttered, wondering what the hell was going on.

He rolled his eyes, walking around the couch to get closer to her, stopping about five feet from her, and she could smell a strong, attractive musky scent as well as tangerines. "What do ya want? Jewelry, clothes, just plain ole' cash? I can go either way, Princess, it's not that hard a question."

She felt her insides turn on fire at the suggestion as well as the nickname as she tried to back up from him. "Shut the fuck up, I d-don't want to-"

"Yer mother is ill, am I right? You need money for that, don't ya? Ya need money to save her? What if I told you I could give that to ya?" The man's voice lowered slightly, and Courtney felt her breath back up into her throat. How did he know that she needed that money for her mother? How did he know, how could he make that promise…? "All ya gotta do is tell me how much ya want."

"Y-you… don't… I can't…"

He sighed, rubbing his temples and folding his arms together. "I guess business is going to have to come later, I can't keep on waiting like this. I'm fucking horny as shit." Courtney couldn't seem to form words as he looked at her with a smirk in his eyes again, his face twisted in the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen.

"Strip."

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Whipped cream on your cherry?

**kinky.**

* * *

by Cereal-Killa

* * *

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

_-Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

**Length**: 3 chapters!

**Published**: July 10th, 2013

**Warnings**: Adults themes, abuse, dirty talk, foul language, graphic lemon in 2nd and 3rd chapter. OOC

**PLEASE NOTE:** UM THIS IS THAT REALLY GRAPHIC PART I WAS TALKING ABOUT SO, if you are a minor, meaning under the age of 18, I want for you to know I take no responsibility for the nightmares and/or fetishes my writings produce. Also! I'm under the age of 18 and also a virgin who has never been past third base and it's looking like it's gonna stay that way for a bit so! NO, I DO NOT REALLY UNDERSTAND ALL THE MECHANICS OF SEX. Yes, I've read lemons (mostly gay ones) and I've seen PLENTY of porn in my day lil' dudes, but (free?) porn sucks so bad that I can promise you my writing will not be anything like it. No fake orgasms or disgusting moans here my friends! SO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, LITTLE BILLY? PENIS GOES IN VAGINA AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN WTF ARE U DOIN HUR BRO

* * *

**Onwards...**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Courtney knew what he was talking about. It was a simple command, to take off her clothes. Didn't mean she was going to do it. The look on his face wasn't one of patience, yet it didn't seem like he was going to be starting the conversation anytime soon. He just stared at her for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"Yer not fucking retarded, are ya?" He reached for something in his pocket, and Courtney immediately backed up a bit, thinking of the gun that was resting on the side of his hip. At this, he snorted, but continued reaching in his pants. He came back with a large black wallet, opening it and pulling out a few bills. "I know ya know how to strip. Otherwise ya wouldn't be workin' at that place." He thrust the bills out at Courtney, who was about to retort before she looked at the money in her hands.

She was sure she had never held that much money in her hands before. "You're joking." She whispered, fingering it lightly. If he gave her this much, she could cover her mother's treatment for the whole week, and then some! She felt her insides light up and then flinched when he snatched the money away from her again. "Hey-"

She was cut off when he narrowed his eyebrows at her, leaning forward and looking at her with venom. "Ya realize this is not just some onetime thing. I'm gonna play with you 'til I get bored, Princess. Don't worry, I'll pay ya right. All ya got to do is agree. Just say yeah." He smirked again, and now that he was this close, she saw how sharp his canines were, how they seemed to gleam when his lip curled behind them devilishly.

The next ten seconds were a revelation for Courtney. On the plus side, she was getting a butt load of cash. On the down side, this guy was kind of a total dick. On the plus side, he was hot as fuck. On the down side, she had never let someone fuck her before. And this… this was like being a hooker, a prostitute! It was, well, illegal.

* * *

As all this was tumbling around in her mind, that one little voice was shouting crazily, "What about your mom, Courtney?"

* * *

She was quiet for a moment, but then looked at him with hard eyes. "Use a condom, fucktard."

Courtney flinched when he grabbed her arm, his fingers pulsing around it hard enough to leave bruises. "Watch the way ya talk ta me, alright?" He let out a wide grin, releasing her arm, and walked over to the couch, gesturing for her to follow him. As they neared, he flopped down and stared at her. When she just stood there awkwardly, he growled, making her flinch. "Strip." He said gruffly, and she sucked in a breath and tried to will up her courage.

She had never been fully naked in front of a guy before. She had once told her mom she wouldn't have sex until her wedding night. She had lectured a class of children about how abstinence was the best route. She was a hypocrite. A dirty, dirty hypocrite.

She decided that she should go with her shirt first, and then her pants, then undergarments. She tried to get them off slowly but then found that the way his eyes were raking up her form was getting worse the longer she took so she started pulling things off quicker. "So what's yer name, babe?" It was then that she realized she didn't even know his name and he could already see her tits. Great.

"Courtney." She said softly, but then remembered how he had known about her mother and her illness. "But I guess you already know that."

He chuckled, and she was surprised at how natural it sounded, how light it was and how it sent shivers down her body. "Actually, I didn't. Yer smart, though… I like that. I figured out 'bout yer mom's illness from this dumb blonde at the club-" _Lindsay, _Courtney thought, feeling the anger seep into her pores,- "But I didn't catch yer name, _Kinky._"

She scoffed, throwing off her underwear and placing a hand on her hip as she glared at him. "I fucking hate that name. It's so damn stupid."

Smirking, he looked into her eyes with deep concentration. "I think it's cute… Kinky, sounds like kitten." Courtney then realized that she was naked and tried to cover herself. How had she just stood there, practically naked in front of some guy, some guy she didn't even know the name of, and be so comfortable with the whole situation? God, she was a whore.

She then noticed him picking up something from underneath the couch. He wrapped a strap around his neck, and that was when she narrowed her eyes at the object now held loosely in his hands. "I never agreed to any pictures." She muttered, scowling at him with distaste. "I'm not some porn star."

He didn't even bother to look at her as he fingered the professional camera lightly in his hand, his gaze never flickering from it, as though it held some type of meaning she had yet to understand. "Never said ya were, babe. I just like having prints of my own. I ain't gonna show 'em to nobody. And it's not like ya could get me in trouble if I did." She tried to send him another threatening look but that didn't seem to faze him in the least. Actually, it looked like it amused him more than anything as a tight smirk pulled at his lips and he knotted his eyebrows together. "I'm not, so quit yer fuckin' bitching. Shit, you are such a tight ass."

"Shut up!" She shouted, ultimately regretting it as he shot her one of the most intimidating looks she had ever received in her life time. "I mean… don't talk to me like you own me, okay?"

"But I do." He said softly, and she decided it was better to not egg him on as she tried to turn her attention to the very interesting dust bunny gathering in the corner. He said he was going to keep the prints to himself, and while she really had no reason to believe him, he hadn't told her a lie yet. Of course, she hadn't known him for more than five minutes but who was she to try and fight with this guy, who twisted her words around and brought the meaning of the word 'demonic' to a whole new level?

"My name's Duncan." She turned her attention back to him, trying to make herself look away from his light teal eyes. "Yer gonna be screaming it real soon, Princess. Oh, and by the way, I apologize now if I'm a little rough later." She didn't even get time to respond before he lost eye contact with her and looked down her thin form yet again, his eyes instantly going dark as he snapped a photo. "Touch yerself."

She threw him a disgusted look, but his expression stayed blank. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She said, shivering at the cold air around her naked skin. "You're sick." She thought this was just a quick fuck and that was it. If he thought she was going to bend over backwards just to please him, he had another thing coming.

Or maybe _she_ did. The narrowing of his eyes sent a strike of actual fear coursing through her veins as his smile changed to an edgy scowl in a matter of moments. "I don't just say that for shits and giggles. Fucking do it." He stared at her, and when she didn't make an effort to move, he let out a sharp growl. She felt the air leave her lungs when he was in front of her at an impossibly fast rate, grabbing her chin in his hand forcefully and pulling her toward him roughly. "Or are we having a disagreement?" He whispered darkly into her ear. She felt her blood start pulsing greatly as fear and arousal sprinted through her veins. She had no idea how this could turn her on, but it was. Maybe she was one of those freaks who enjoyed pain. She shuddered at the thought but nodded quickly, scared and shaking. "Good." He let go of her chin and moved back to sit on the couch as she clamped her jaw shut in pain.

Obviously, the dude wasn't just fucking around. He was swift and light on his feet when he moved, elegantly almost, but the way he touched her face had been harsh and rough, as though he were an out of control toddler who didn't yet understand the meaning of being careful, as though the way he touched her was beyond his understanding. As though he didn't understand how much it really hurt when he had shoved her jaw like that. He was odd, but she decided it would be much better if she contemplated him and all her thoughts about him later- the more off task she got the more angry and danger prone he was bound to grow.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at her and she decided she ought to start doing what he told her to before he started hurting her elsewhere on her body. She thought about how to do this but then blinked and stared at him again. "I'm getting pissed, Princess." His voice held no tone of amusement and she didn't dare look him in the face.

She sucked in a deep breath and let it back out shakily. "I-I can't do it standing up. I need to sit down." The truth was that Courtney had never touched herself before, it wasn't that she had never had a dirty thought in her life, rather that she had just never thought to embellish in one of those moments perhaps; so she tried to remember what little she had read about it from Health manuals and that one American Girl health booklet her mother had bought her when she got her first period at the age of thirteen. There wasn't much to it, you just kind of felt around and stuck your fingers in there… and thinking about it was only making it less and less appealing.

But then why was she shivering down _there_ in anticipation? Maybe it was some lame virgin thing. She didn't know. All she knew was that she shouldn't be feeling like this. This was the way that the horny girls in school felt, the ones who had sex in the bathroom stall and who had their first lesbian experience in the school courtyard. Not Courtney- not class valedictorian, not senior president, not top student of her class, not Courtney, not her, never her.

"A virgin, are ya?" Duncan glanced at the other side of the huge couch for a moment and Courtney seemed to catch his drift. She slowly sat herself down, spread her legs, and summoned her courage, or what little she could find at the moment. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she sucked in a deep breath, preparing for the inevitable. She took a few of her fingers and edged them down to her womanhood, surprised when she let out a short gasp after touching it. She pressed a bit harder and started moving them against the tense flesh, surprised with herself when she started panting heavily, and finally decided to get it over with, dipping one finger into her hole. She heard another click of the camera shutter.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to Duncan, watching as his eyes went wide and he got out of his seat on the other side of the couch, walking toward her slowly. She continued to wiggle her finger, letting out short hisses and curses at the new sensation. A breathy gasp left her lips as she felt Duncan's warm breath drifting over her ear. "I bet ya never even stuck one finger in yer tight little hole before, have ya, Princess? Yer too innocent, too good for that. I can see it in yer eyes. Ya think that yer too good for that stuff, but it's all just some lie." His deep voice was only fuel to the fire that was coiling up in her belly, and she was sure she would explode when she felt his cool hand press over top of her own that was currently stroking herself. "Ya see, you aren't any different than me. Only thing that isn't the same is the fact that yer a bit more stubborn." His hand pulled her own away, not giving her time to think before he shoved two of his own, long fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing the hood of her clit in fast motions. "Yer one of those people who just tells themselves they don't want it when that isn't true. What's the point of not just going with carnal desires?"

He licked the shell of her ear as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Yer just a virgin, but that's perfectly fine with me. Girls like you are always the tightest."

Courtney was sure she was going to die, his voice in her ear, his thumb rubbing small circles on her clit, his fingers twisting and curling inside of her, and her mind in absolute shambles. This was wrong, this was all really wrong… but then why did it feel so good? Pleasure surged through her veins as he brought up a calloused hand and pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he attached his lips to her neck. She brought her fingers up to her mouth to stifle a pained cry as he bit into her shoulder blade hard enough to draw blood, the thrusting of his fingers hurting and yet still feeling satisfying. She bit down on her ring finger to hold back a moan before she felt him add another finger and growl; she gasped as she felt a sharp pain against her cheek which she soon realized had been his hand as he slapped her. She dared to look into his eyes and immediately regretted doing so, the look in his bright cerulean eyes threatening and completing the scowl which covered his face. "Put yer fingers in yer mouth again and I'll rip 'em off, bitch. I wanna hear ya scream for me." She then felt his digits slip out of her opening as she groaned at the feeling.

He backed up and quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and unzipped his pants. Courtney had to close her eyes to slow her drumming heartbeat, but before she even had a chance he was pushing her back against the couch, unrolling a condom he had gotten from his pants pocket. She shamefully blushed after looking at his now unclothed self, hating the way that her breath went short as she began to like what she saw. _The guy is practically raping you Courtney. Now is not the time to get horny. _Duncan smirked, rolling the plastic over his naked cock and looking to her with devilish eyes. "Can't wait 'til the day ya let me fuck ya without wearing this piece of shit."

Before Courtney had time to think about his crude words, she felt the tip of his manhood teasing her hole, quickly sliding the head inside as she yelped in pain. "Nghhh…" She groaned, feeling tears in her eyes as the pain refused to recede. Duncan ignored her, shoving past the thin barrier and sheaving his entire length in one quick thrust. This time, Courtney screamed, utter pain choking her throat and making her eyes water even more. It was a very tight squeeze- not only was he long, but the sheer thickness of it was causing pain she never thought she could experience to ripple through her spine.

Duncan, however, seemed to be enjoying the whole ordeal. "Fuck, Princess… yer so hot from this angle…" She let out a gasp as he positioned himself and started pulling himself out only to snap his hips forward and drive himself into her again, making his hips bang against hers, and she knew there would be bruises. But that wasn't really what she was worrying about right now. She let out a soft moan as he hit a spot inside of her, making pleasure ripple up her spine as the pain faded behind her eyes. She opened one eye, half lidded in a haze of this new sensation, to see Duncan's face contorted in a wild looking expression. His teeth were clenched and his brow was furrowed as his eyes were shut closed as a look of utter concentration and lust overtook his facial features.

Oddly enough, she enjoyed looking at him. He looked vulnerable, and that was making the situation a whole lot easier. The feeling of him pushing and pulling against her walls as he didn't fail to hit that spot again and again was making her numb, but in a very good way. His hands were gripping her furiously, skin slapping against skin in a broken rhythm. The slap from earlier still strung a bit but she forgot about that feeling once she felt her stomach tighten and her insides ball up as she arched her spine, brushing her chest with his own as she let out a loud scream. "Oh shit… fuck… shit!" She couldn't even finish a coherent thought as she tightened around his hardness, feeling her release as he continued with his sharp thrusts.

"Fuck… y-yer so tight…" She felt the condom expand a bit inside her as he let out a loud moan and buried himself deep inside her one last time before slapping a hand on the couch to keep his balance and to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her.

Duncan pulled out slowly, peeling off the condom and throwing it in the trashcan beside the couch. Courtney felt her chest heave as it all came to her at once. She wasn't a virgin anymore. She had just done it with some random guy, for money no less, and she hadn't known him for more than an hour. And she had thoroughly enjoyed the experience like the dirty little slut she now knew she was. _God, what would her mother think?_

She glanced over at Duncan, analyzing his tired and lust filled expression, and swallowed her fear.

What her mother didn't know wasn't going to hurt her. It was going to do the exact opposite, in fact.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Notes: _aaaaand yup. Next chapter should be up in about a week...? And part of me kind of wanted them to have sex without protection, and then the other part was like 'eww. They just met.' So I kinda scraped that. Also, I understand that most people start masturbating at like, what? Age 11? But I figured Courtney would be one of those people who was so adverse to the idea that she never did, or at least never acted on the thought. Also, I don't think girls just jump into fingering themselves, but Courtney is a brave soul...? Idk. If you couldn't tell, this chapter was about the animalistic and instinctual side of sex... stay tuned for the conclusion (yes, there will be more sex lol)!_


	3. Have more, have plenty more

**kinky.**

* * *

by Cereal-Killa

* * *

_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react_

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_-Kris Allen_

* * *

**Length**: 3 chapters!

**Published**: July 3rd, 2013

**Warnings**: Adults themes, abuse, dirty talk, foul language, graphic lemon in 2nd and 3rd chapter

**PLEASE NOTE: **Do you remember what I said in the first chapter?! Do NOT say there should be more once you finish reading...! This was written for me to practice writing sex. It's not some big story I wrote with a bunch of plot. I will reply to your review very rudely if you say there should be more!

:) Other than that, enjoy!

**Onwards...**

* * *

Courtney ran a hand through her hair as her head hit the pillow, sighing and letting her eyes fall closed. It had been a long night. After the sex, before Duncan's little minion, Devon- who had informed her she could call him DJ- had taken her back to her house, Duncan had told her she could clean up at his house, but she hadn't liked the shampoo he had provided (Axe wasn't all that convenient), and also she just hadn't been done scrubbing the dirty feeling off of herself. She felt terrible. Absolutely fucking disgusting. How could she be so damn dirty and enjoy it that much? Duncan had told her that he was going to see her again tomorrow, and she had felt her stomachs do flips as her eyes brightened at the prospect. For some reason, she was really intrigued, as well as turned on, and it totally sickened her.

She sighed, remembering that she had to work a double shift the next night and she had school tomorrow morning. She looked to the money on her bedside table and sighed sadly. The bruises she had found on her skin hadn't been pretty. In the shower, she had noticed large, hand prints on either side of her hips, small purplish marks on her thighs and her cheek was still a bit red, her shoulder blade cut from his lips and her breasts hurt from his rough treatment earlier.

She thought about her mother and how much she needed to visit her in the hospital. Maybe she would do that tomorrow, too. And maybe she would take off work as well. She was sure no one would want to see a beat up girl dance for them.

Sighing, she turned off the light beside her bed and yawned, falling asleep instantly. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be half as rough as today.

* * *

Geoff sent his best friend a smile as he sucked down another shot. He had just gotten back from work at the construction site and was still a bit red faced from being outside for so long. "You know, I haven't seen ya this happy in a while." He wasn't lying either. His friend's smirk seemed extra haughty today, much unlike he had been recently. "Guess ya got some pussy last night, huh?"

"Hell yeah. And she was a virgin." Duncan spoke quietly, but the excitement in his voice was evident. As far as Geoff knew, Duncan hadn't had a good lay in the past three weeks, which had been odd for him. Ever since the company has started having problems Duncan had been getting more and more on edge. "She's cute."

Geoff raised a brow. "That's new." He mumbled to himself, but Duncan caught his words and elbowed him, ushering for the blonde to explain himself. Geoff shrugged, looking at Duncan with a smile. "You usually call all your bitches sexy and hot or say something about them being really tight. But never 'cute'. You must really like her."

Rolling his eyes, Duncan snorted, shaking the drink in his hands before taking a sip. "Yeah, right. She's a total asshole. She kept talking about how nasty I was and looked at me like I was trash." He sighed. "It was fucking hot."

Geoff snorted and shook his head at his friend in disbelief. "Let's hope she'll stay that way, bra."

Duncan smiled at him with narrowed eyes. "I'll drink to that." They clinked their glasses together, tipping the glasses to their mouths as they drank. Duncan wiped his mouth, sighing loudly, letting Geoff know that he was getting bored. Duncan tended to let out small, although loud, signs when he was ready to move onto a different subject. As if him squirming in his seat wasn't already enough of an indication that he was uncomfortable with the situation. Geoff realized this girl must be something else but decided not to dwell on it much anymore.

"Alejandro wants to get back in touch with you." A hiss passed through Duncan's lips and Geoff's lips tilted into a smirk. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best thing to bring up, but he had to do it sometime. "He says he has a few jobs for you to do."

"I don't do that shit anymore, Geoff." Duncan scowled deeply, waving the bartender over and ordering them a few more shots. He fingered his lip piercing in anger as he silently prayed that Geoff would automatically drop the subject like a slut who was bad at giving head. "You know that I have a company to run now." Duncan loved Geoff, but he was tired of these job offers and he knew that Geoff understood how strongly he felt about his company. It was the first thing to go good for him, ever, and he wasn't going to ruining it by starting up old habits again.

Geoff nodded his head slowly, his voice lowering as his face set into a serious frown. "I get it, okay? I just have to ask. By the way, you might want to start carrying around yer friend again. Things are looking real shaky out there. The past been coming up in too many arguments, ya know?" At this, Duncan was a bit surprised. He hadn't carried his big gun in almost a year, sticking with the small hand ones he rarely used, but he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to keep it on his person for a bit for the time being, most especially if Geoff's words held any authenticity.

Duncan nodded his head again, and they were silent for a moment, letting the subject drop slowly. "I got some prints of her."

Geoff's eyebrows shot up. "Ya haven't done that since… since a long time." Geoff didn't bring up the passing of the important person, instead decided to sugar coat things a bit. That always seemed to work with Duncan. And by seeing the look in Duncan's eyes as he smiled and nodded, telling him how beautiful the photos were, Geoff knew things were going to get better for Duncan. Somehow.

* * *

It had been one of the worst weeks Courtney had ever had. She had been acting odd around her co-workers and friends. It felt like at any moment a huge '_not a virgin' _stamp would appear on her forehead and she would be labeled the school slut. She had been acting so weird that Bridgette had told her to take the weekend off to get her head settled for graduation. Speaking of Bridgette, the blonde had been acting fidgety around Courtney, and she knew that if anyone was ever going to figure out what happened, it would be her. But she couldn't seem to tell her just yet- the whole experience was still fresh in her mind.

She hadn't been getting much sleep because every time she tried to close her eyes, all she could see was him, and then she would start to hear him, all the noises he made, and she would practically be able to feel him inside her again- to say that she was going crazy was such an understatement. She couldn't get Duncan out of her mind and she didn't feel as dirty about the incident, rather the fact that she just couldn't stop thinking about it and that a part of her was waiting to do it again.

For now, Courtney decided it would be best to pick up her graduation gown from the dry cleaners and then just go home and take Bridgette's advice. She had no more homework to worry about, she was graduating on Wednesday- she was virtually home free for the time being. Why not use that time to relax a bit?

After picking up the gown, she headed back home, flipping open the door and slumping on the couch. She tossed her keys on the coffee table and was so glad she had the night off again. Bridgette wouldn't be back until about two in the morning, so maybe once Courtney got some rest she could talk to her friend about what had happened. Yeah, that sounded like a wonderful idea. She needed to vent anyway. There was no way all of this was just sexual frustration- some of it had to do with the fact that she was mentally scarred too.

She was almost asleep when she heard the knock on the door, and groaned as she rubbed her hand down her face in annoyance. "Come on in, it's not locked."

"Well, Princess, that just isn't safe, ya know." She felt herself jolt awake as her eyes made contact with the man who had been plaguing her thoughts for the past week. Letting out a small squeal, she threw her pillow at his face, which he easily sidestepped with a shit eating grin on his face and his camera around his neck. "I know, I missed ya too, babe." He looked good, with a tight black short sleeved v-neck and tan shorts completed with black and white adidas sneakers. She felt herself flush, embarrassed to only be dressed in a pair of sweat pants and baggy t-shirt.

"Duncan, what the fuck are you doing here?" She was sincerely confused. She really thought she was done with him after a week of not calling for her, especially since after that first night he had claimed he would be asking for her the next day. "How did you even know to come here?"

"It's not important." He shrugged, walking over to her and grasping her arm. "Let's go." She sighed, wondering why she was being so nonchalant about all of this. Shouldn't she be horrified? This guy was about to do the dirty with her, yet again, and this time in her bed, where her neighbors were right behind the wall.

But nothing felt horrifying when they walked into her room and Duncan pushed her back onto the bed. At least this time it wouldn't be on a coach like last time. Those were her last thoughts before she felt her mind blow to pieces when Duncan started unbuttoning her pants. He hadn't even thought about her shirt, just gone straight for the pants this time. "Eager, much?" She croaked, trying to keep her voice steady when she felt his finger trail up her thigh.

He smirked at her, looking up into her dark chocolate eyes with a mischievous gleam. "I haven't seen ya in a week, babe. I missed ya." She felt her brain turn to mush at the almost romantic words. "Now take off yer shirt."

She scoffed. "You sure do know how to ruin a moment." She grumbled, trying not to stare when Duncan stood off the bed and started shedding his own clothing. Something about his body still attracted her, even though she knew she should be disgusted by him. Some guy paying a girl to have sex with him- shouldn't he be able to get women anyway with a body like that? Oh, there she went again, thinking like that! Why couldn't she just shut up?

"It's my specialty, what can I say?" Rolling her eyes, Courtney lifted her shirt off her head and peeled off her sports bra, sighing and covering herself with her sheet. Her gaze flickered toward Duncan, who now stood only in his boxers, cracking his neck twice before he turned to look at her, making his way onto the bed and over top of her. She felt herself gulp as he peeled back the sheets from her body, almost gently, which surprised her- hadn't this been the same guy who said 'sorry if I get a little too rough'? Not that she was complaining about the soft treatment. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, pressing his lips to hers while slowly trying to part her lips with his tongue. She didn't try to fight it, her whole body relaxing at the soft swipe of his tongue on her bottom lip and the caress he had started on her bare hip. She slid one of her hands down his chest, reaching for his boxers and tugging them off of his body.

She felt him pull on her bottom lip with his teeth as he took the condom and rolled it on his erection. That was when it hit her. Why the hell did she want this? Why was she responding like this, not trying to push him away, not fighting with herself like last time? It was odd. She was comfortable with him. She hadn't spent more than five hours with the guy and she was trusting him. Something was seriously fucked up here. Maybe it was a hormonal thing- she supposed her body was just reacting this way since she had sex with him once before.

But the last time they did that, he had hurt her. She had been left with one too many bruises and more than a few scars, so why was she so willing to let him have his way with her tonight? As he pushed his cock into her tight opening, she decided not to question it and rather enjoy what her body had been craving for the past few days.

Duncan grunted, sheaving himself completely inside of her in a quick thrust, causing her to gasp in undeniable pain as well as the pulse of pleasure. He grabbed at her hips but pulled away when he heard her suck in a hard breath. It still hurt from where he had bruised her before. He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry. I'll try not ta do that this time."

She didn't respond, not caring about his half assed apology and instead wrapping her hands around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. For some reason, Duncan was being gentle, and she decided not to question it but enjoy it. Courtney could feel his eyelashes brushing her cheek as he kissed her pulse point before ramming into her, keeping a steady and hard pace. She felt her breath hitch in her throat and began letting out small mewls, wrapping her legs around his torso shakily. "D-Duncan…"

"Louder." He whispered in her ear, his voice a dark grunting that was dripping with sex. She turned to look in his eyes, giving him a raised brow, or trying since it was almost impossible to do anything but squeeze her eyes completely shut. What if the neighbors heard her? She would never be able to show her face around here again. As if reading her mind, he slammed into her once more and said, "I don't care who the fuck hears us, just say it louder."

"H-huh? Nggh…" She tried to comprehend what he was saying but the pulsing dick inside of her was making things more than a little bit complicated, with the friction that was driving against her inner walls pulling her away from all coherent thought.

He grunted, getting an iron grip on her hair and pulling her head back, making her whimper in pain as he started to leave small bite marks on her jugular. "My name, kitten. Say my name."

At the especially hard thrust that came next, Courtney had no other choice but to obey. "Dun-_can_!" His named ripped out of her throat, and she started panting harder when she felt his hand on one of nipples, rubbing the large mound of flesh as his mouth continued to torture her neck. She dragged one of her hands down his back, digging her nails into his skin as she could feel her release coming closer. "Duncan! Duncan, please, please Duncan…!" She was yelling his name so loud that she was sure people in Australia could hear it but she could care less.

She felt him smirk against her neck with arrogance. "Just like that, Princess." And after one sharper pang at her tender opening she felt herself tighten around him, her vision going white as she screamed his name like bloody murder one last time. Duncan grunted, letting out a string of curses as she milked his cock tightly enough to make him load his seed deep into the condom.

She was pretty sure they sat like that- her arms around his neck, legs tangled around his body, his hands wrapped around her sore waist, his dick still buried deep inside of her- for hours, though it couldn't have been more than five minutes. Letting out a soft groan when he pulled out of her, she turned to look at her bedroom clock, seeing that the time was now close to twelve thirty. Duncan had gotten there at just quarter to twelve- had they really gone at it that long?

Duncan crawled off the bed, putting on his boxers and reaching for his pants pocket, pulling something out of it before leaving the room. Under other circumstances, Courtney would have assumed he just left, but considering the fact that he left the room half naked she knew that wasn't true. She slid the thin sheet over her body, wrapping it under her arms loosely and walking out to the living room where Duncan was currently staring out the open window, huffing on a cigarette. "That's disgusting." He didn't move but his eyes darted toward her as the smoke caressed his cheeks. "You shouldn't smoke."

He ignored the comment, letting out a long breath and closing his eyes as he leaned against the window frame. The light of the moon seemed to waft across his skin, his muscles relaxing from the lazy posture. Suddenly, his eyes flickered open, pale teal meeting dark brown. "Come here." He mumbled, not making a grab for her like he had all the other times. Actually, his voice sounded calm- even though he had said the words as a command, it was as though he was asking her for permission still. It was enough to cause her to stifle in surprise and be left in even more shock when she found herself complying to his wishes, walking over to him. He wrapped a long arm around her waist, and she slowly shifted into the hold. He took a long drag of the cancer stick before sticking a hand out of the open window, smashing the end on the apartment's brick outside wall.

"Classy." Courtney muttered, and he chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest that sounded like harsh bells. It was actually a pretty sound.

At that moment, both of them seemed to notice how close they were and they both backed away from each other, Duncan flicking the cigarette out the window and heading over to her couch. She walked back to her room and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, heading back out to the living room. She felt tired but didn't want to come back to bed after what they had just done.

Instead, she just walked over and sat by Duncan on the couch, trying to not think too hard about how he kept drawing circles on her thigh as they sat back and pretended to pay attention to whatever was on TV.

**end**


End file.
